Crazyguy
|} Công "crazyguy" Anh Ngô (ur. 27 sierpnia 1996) jest wietnamskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2015-04-19 – 2015-07-02 - 35px|Wietnam GoPro Gaming *2015-09-15 – 2015-10-20 - 35px|Wietnam Skyred *2015-10-20 – 2015-1?-?? - 35px|Wietnam Secret *2015-1?-?? – 2015-12-03 - 35px|Wietnam Threats *2015-12-03 – 2015-12-21 - 35px|Wietnam Skyred *2015-12-21 – 2015-12-26 - 35px|Wietnam Threats *2015-12-26 – 2016-01-06 - 35px|Wietnam 24/7 eSports *2016-0?-?? – 2016-05-30 - 35px|Wietnam Threats *2016-??-?? – 2017-03-25 - 35px|Wietnam Sabertooth *2017-03-25 – 2017-08-01 - 35px|Indonezja Recca Esports *2017-08-11 – 2017-08-27 - 35px|Ziemia 5Power Club *2017-08-27 – 2017-10-24 - 35px|Wietnam UTM Esports *2017-11-06 – 2018-05-?? - 35px|Wietnam GameTV *2018-06-?? – 2018-07-26 - 35px|Wietnam Magicians *2018-07-26 – 2018-09-04 - 35px|Indonezja Team nxl *2018-09-04 – 2018-??-?? - 35px|Wietnam Revolution *2018-??-?? – 2018-12-20 - 35px|Wietnam Aura Esports *2018-12-20 – 2019-07-01 - 35px|Indie Signify Historia 2015 *'19 kwietnia 2015' - crazyguy dołączył do swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę GoPro Gaming. *'2 lipca 2015' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę GoPro Gaming. *'15 września 2015' - crazyguy dołączył do drużyny Skyred. *'20 października 2015' - Skład drużyny Skyred dołączył do Secret. *'3 grudnia 2015' - Skład drużyny Threats został przejęty przez organizację Skyred. *'21 grudnia 2015' - Skład drużyny Skyred rozstał się z organizacją i był odtąd znany pod nazwą Threats. *'26 grudnia 2015' - Skład drużyny Threats został przejęty przez organizację 24/7 eSports. 2016 *'6 stycznia 2016' - Skład drużyny 24/7 eSports rozpadł się! *'30 maja 2016' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę Threats. 2017 *'25 marca 2017' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę Sabertooth i dołączył do Recca Esports. *'1 sierpnia 2017' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę Recca Esports. *'11 sierpnia 2017' - crazyguy dołączył do drużyny 5Power Club. *'27 sierpnia 2017' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę 5Power Club i dołączył do UTM Esports. *'24 października 2017' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę UTM Esports. *'6 listopada 2017' - crazyguy dołączył do drużyny GameTV. 2018 *W maju 2018 roku crazyguy opuścił drużynę GameTV. *W czerwcu 2018 roku crazyguy dołączył do drużyny Magicians. *'26 lipca 2018' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę Magicians i dołączył do Team nxl. *'4 września 2018' - Czterech członków drużyny Team nxl opuściło skład, a w tym właśnie crazyguy i on sam dołączył do Revolution. *'20 grudnia 2018' - crazyguy opuścił drużynę Aura Esports i dołączył do Signify. 2019 *'1 lipca 2019' - Skład drużyny Signify rozpadł się! Osiągnięcia '35px|Indie Team Elunes' *Drugie miejsce SoStronk King of the Hill - Azja Zachodnia (2015) '35px|Wietnam Wietnam' *Pierwsze miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Ziemia All-Star Dragon' *Pierwsze miejsce MixBOT Pro-League Invite Season 1 - All-Star Showmatch (2015) '35px|Wietnam Secret' *Pierwsze miejsce SoStronk King of the Hill - Asia 1 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce BENQ Counter Strike: Global Offensive Asia Cup 2015 (2015) '35px|Wietnam Skyred' *Drugie miejsce SoStronk King of the Hill - Asia 2 (2015) '35px|Wietnam 24/7 eSports' *Trzecie miejsce D!ngIT Asia Invitational Season 2 (2015) '35px|Wietnam Threats' *Pierwsze miejsce SoStronk Get Stronk - Wietnam 1 (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Azjatyckie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Rising Stars Season 1: Azja Południowo-Wschodnia (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) *5/6 miejsce Asean Games for E-Sports 2016 (2016) '35px|Wietnam Sabertooth' *1/2 miejsce ASUS ROG Master 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Rush'n Rush Cyzone Tournament Pro Season 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce New-Era CSGO Tournament (2017) '35px|Indonezja Recca Esports' *Pierwsze miejsce BeyondGodlike SEA CS:GO League - Season 1 (2017) '35px|Wietnam Sabertooth' *10 miejsce BeyondGodlike SEA CS:GO League - Season 1 (2017) '35px|Indonezja Recca Esports' *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Opening Ceremony Showmatch (2017) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Otwarte kwalifikacje Indii i Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2017) '35px|Wietnam Threats' *Drugie miejsce BenQ Zowie Vietnam Cup 2017 - Kwalifikacje Hanoi (2017) '35px|Indonezja Recca Esports' *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Rising Stars Season 1: Azja Południowo-Wschodnia (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Otwarta dywizja - Azja-Pacyfik (2017) '35px|Wietnam UTM Esports' *Pierwsze miejsce IeSF World Championships 2017 - Wietnamskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Wietnam (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA GEXT - Vietnam 2017 (2017) *13/15 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 (2017) '35px|Wietnam GameTV' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Azja Południowa & Azja Południowo-Wschodnia (2017) *5/8 miejsce eXTREMESLAND Elite Cup - Azja Południowo-Wschodnia 2 (2018) *Drugie miejsce e. Fire League Vietnam Championship Season 1 (2018) '35px|Wietnam Revolution' *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2018 - Wietnam (2018) *1/2 miejsce WESG 2018 - Wietnamskie kwalifikacje online (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018 - Azja Południowo-Wschodnia: Wietnam (2018) *9/12 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2018 (2018) '35px|Indie Signify' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Mumbai 2018 - BYOC 1 (2018) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Mumbai Invitational 2018 (2018) '35px|Indie Entity Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL India Premiership Summer 2019 - Masters League Phase 1 (2019) '35px|Wietnam 5Hunters' *3/4 miejsce 500Bros Pro Series 1 (2019) '35px|Singapur ClownS' *Pierwsze miejsce Rise of Legion 2019 - Season 1 (2019) '35px|Wietnam Choi Cho Vui' *3/4 miejsce GeForce Cup Pacific - Wietnam (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *crazyguy highlights - "Beast from the east" *Best of crazyguy (AWP Beast from the East) *crazyguy highlights *Crazyguy vs Vikings.Vortex - Vikings CS:GO TrueTalent Pro *Skyred crazyguy clutch vs titan *crazyguy AWP ACE vs dreamScape *Crazyguy 4 kill vs team shynW Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Wietnamscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny